The Goblin In A Tea Oasis
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Ash and May meet Coca The Goblin and his weird kingdom dedicated to tea.


Disclaimer: Ash, May and any characters mentioned in this story are copyright to Nintendo, Pokemon and Gamefreak. I am making no commercial profit whilst writing this story. Coca The Goblin is excluded as he is my own original character.

Notes: My entry for Advancers One Shot contest. The prompt was an image about tea.

* * *

The Goblin In A Tea Oasis

Ash knew that his mother wouldn't be so pleased with the state of his trainers. They were once white with aqua stripes before they were caked in mud. The weather the past few months had been appalling, and Ash had so many good ideas for training his team outdoors, but the weather would have been fatal to Charizard. May was having a lazy day in the tent. What was meant to be a nice getaway for Valentines Day, ended up with the pair of them being locked up in a shaky tent.

"I could really do with a cup of tea," May sighed.

"I knew I forgot something," Ash muttered as he clenched onto his stomach. "I'm starving as well."

"All you seem to think about is your stomach."

"Well, Brock said that a good way to get to a man's heart is his stomach."

"This weather isn't going to make things any-"

May was interrupted by a ghastly wind and her stomach churned as if she riding a roller-coaster. Ash and May crashed into each other, were pulled together like the opposite sides of a magnet. After the storm subsided, Ash and May found themselves washed up next to narrow pathway made of wood. They froze in awe, amazed that such a bizarre thing can even exist. From the distance, there was a teapot, and it was perhaps the biggest teapot in the universe. Pikachu on the other hand was much more excited and smiled as the electric mouse pointed to the white letters on the pot. Tea Castle was written in a bold font with stripy colours.

"What kind of place is this?" Ash enquired as he saw the teapot shaped as a castle with it's chimney in full action. He was determined to find out what this place was all about and how he could get back to where he was so he could continue on his journey. As soon as Ash and May took their final steps on the bridge, May tapped the floor with her hand and felt the cold ceramic floor. Pikachu sniffed his nose and picked up one of the white cobbles from the floor.

"Pika!"

"Hey don't touch that, Pikachu," Ash demanded. "You don't know what it is." Pikachu ignored orders and ate the cobble. Out of curiosity, May picked up one of the pink cobbles and eat it. The fruity zest gave her taste buds a sweet response. May tried each one of every colour and was delighted. Ash eventually fell to his knees and ate any cobbles that were near him. "They're not so bad," he admitted. "They're sugar-cubes and cookies."

"I don't believe it," shrieked a male voice. They rose as they saw the tiny shadow of a fat goblin dressed in a waiter's suit. The goblin giggled. "Human visitors?" He stuttered, and from his belt unleashed a red aura that unleashed two cheerful pokemon: a bellossom and a vileplume. The goblin was not the prettiest of creatures, he had a disfigured brown face, crooked ears and silver fangs.

"Welcome to Tea Castle!" the bellossom and vileplume said in unison.

"Ah yes," the goblin cried out. He looked over to the purple belossom and said, "Thank you Petunia." He smiled at the green vileplume and said, "Thank you Walter." Petunia and Walter bowed as they threw blushing pink petals to Ash and May. The goblin straightened up his tie, swept the sugar from his black suit and said, "My name is Coco."

"I'm May."

"I'm Ash, and this is Pikachu."

Coco smiled. "Excellent. How jolly good, and I hope that you enjoy your stay. Out of curiosity, how did you find Tea Castle?"

"Uhm... a tornado washed us up here," May explained. She pointed to the bridge and brought the torn tent to Coco's attention. "That's our tent."

"Oh dear," Coco gasped. "Well you can stay here until civilians mend them."

"Funny how I was craving tea and we land in a massive tea pot," May muttered to Ash.

Coco overheard May and in a burst of excitement, he clapped his hands, rubbed them together and said, "Well it's tea you're after, we have lots of flavours."

May crouched down to Coco's level and asked, "You really do? Oh wow! Can I have some please?"

"Me too!" Ash shouted.

"Pika Pi!"

"Well there's plenty of tea to go around," Coco announced with his hands around his waist. "Come with me," he invited with a smile."

Ash and May obediently followed Coco into the teapot as they listened to Coco give an enthusiastic talking about nothing but tea. Whilst listening, they learned about the health benefits of tea, the history of tea and some of the flavours available. Ash and May witnessed all of Coco's pokemon living in harmony with tea.

"All the pokemon here look really happy," Ash stated.

"Wow look at that Furret," May cried out.

"Do be careful of the little factories," Coco cautioned them, "They can be quite reckless."

Ash didn't understand what Coco meant by that, until he felt scalding drops on his hand and the weight of a doll house on his cheek. He yelled out in pain, but didn't open his eyes in time to see which of the floating houses hit him.

"They must be the little factories," May said. "They look like ordinary doll houses."

"It's the inside the counts," Coco stated as he pointed his finger to the ceiling. "All the little factories are run by fairies and it's the fairy dust that keeps them floating. Each factory has a different flavour, so keep an eye out on the writing on the factories."

"This place is cool," Ash said. "Well we won't have to worry about running out of tea any more."

"Sex and Zombies?" May shrieked out as a grey house with skull patterns floated above her head.

"Sounds like a weird combo," Ash was stunned, but scared of what some of the other flavours would be like.

"It's actually quite sweet," Petunia said.

"It's pretty much slaughtered jelly babies mixed in with tea," Walter said as he scratched his head. "It's also mixed in with a bit of vodka."

"I want to try some now," Ash admitted. As soon as he said that, an abra before him poured into a green glass a purple brew and vanished as soon as Ash held onto the cup. "Thanks Abra, even though I didn't get to know you." He looked down to the cup, and saw the mangled head of jelly baby swimming on the rim of the cup. "So this is sex and zombies tea?"

"Can I have some Ash?"

"Of course you can, May." Ash gulped, counted to three and then took a sip. Ash found the sugary taste calming. He never believed something which such a weird name would taste so wonderful. He passed the half empty cup to May and she finished it off. "It tastes really nice, try it."

"You're right, it's amazing." May finished off the drink and ate the remains of the 'zombies'. They found more flavours floating around them as Coca continued with his tour. Some scents were more welcoming than others.

Chocolate Mint Tea

Strawberry Tea

Sherbet Lemon Tea

Bacon Tea

Red Tea

Syrup Tea

Coconut Tea

Rhubarb and Custard Tea

Jasmine Tea

Green Tea

Smokey Tea

Breakfast Tea

Lemon and Ginger Tea

Horse Meat Tea

Snowflake Tea

Tikka Tea

Green Tea

Thunder Tea

Pleasure Tea

"That's a whole lot of tea," Ash admitted.

"I'll give the horse meat one a miss though," May sighed.

"So will I," Ash spoke in a snail's pace.

They were finally lead into Coca's office, which was an office with everything shaped as a teapot, even the chairs and the tables. "Now since you've both been wonderful, here is your reward: a book about tea signed by the author himself!"

Neither Ash or May were surprised that the book was shaped as a teapot.

"Thank you very much," they both said in unison.

"You are very welcome," Coca said with his eyes closed, pulling his lips to smile. "Now I will leave you both here so you can have some quiet time together tasting all the teas we have. Before Coca left the room, Petunia and Walter presented Ash and May with teas that were poured in small glasses used for vodka shots. "Are we all happy?"

"Yes," May said. "I'm very happy. It's so wonderful to have all this tea."

"Not as good as you though," Ash said out of the blue.

May's rosy cheeks was Coca's cue to leave the room. Ash and May spent a cozy evening together slurping tea and dancing their senses away. The next day they woke up in a hospital in Sinnoh. The doctors confirmed that the drinks they had were spiked. It was unsure weather Coca even existed in the first place. They tried to explain the story to Matron Blissey, but she didn't look very pleased.

"The next time a goblin offers you tea," Matron Blissey advised Ash and May. "Just say no."


End file.
